Neon Cetra Sephirotic
by Soprano
Summary: Post Meteor; 1 year after Meteor, those who fought Sephiroth have their lifes turned upside down when an alliance between two unlikely members is made.
1. Default Chapter

"Your love for her means nothing. You were created for a unique purpose."  
  
"...That's a lie."  
  
"Is it? Tell me, what did you really felt when she died?"  
  
"...Pain...A feel of loss...Despair..."  
  
"Tell me the truth. It's okay, it's just you and me here."  
  
"...I..."  
  
"Say it! Tell me the undeniable truth!!!!!"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Tell me!!!!!!! Tell me, you mindless puppet!!!!!!!"  
  
"I felt nothing!!!!...."  
  
"Don't cry. You are not allowed to cry. Go back now."  
  
"Back... To where?"  
  
"To your wasted world."  
  
NEON CETRA SEPHIROTIC: IN THE YEAR 1 AM(AFTER METEOR).  
  
A year passed after Meteor and Holy crashed in Midgar.  
  
I still remember that moment...  
  
When the Lifestream stopped the Apocalypse from happening...  
  
However...  
  
Who could have thought that was the beginning of something much worse?  
  
Something...   
  
That surpassed every power known to the Human race?  
  
Who could have thought....  
  
Their deaths were part of the Profecy?  
  
Cosmo Canyon, 14:30 AM  
  
Tifa felt uneasy. Ever since Cloud, Vincent and herself returned to Nibelhein, contact between the members of the former AVALANCHE group had ceased.  
  
A year without seeing my old friends, she thought, that's quite a lot of time.  
  
"Tifa, you look uneasy. Are you alright?"  
  
Vincent had become quite close to her. Even though he remained a misteryous man, the stoic character of the group, he was alway's ready to listen to her.  
  
"I'm alright, Vincent. Just nervous, i guess."  
  
Vincent had cutted his hair, and changed his clothes to a Turk suit. Although the Turks had vanished, he liked his old looks.  
  
He was still unemployed, but the his part of all the Gil they had was enough to live a life without working! Even still, he wasn't a lazy ass. Yes, Vincent had changed...  
  
"I wonder... How's our host?"  
  
Red XIII...   
  
He was the one who invited them to join together again, in Cosmo Canyon, and so they did.  
  
Cloud, Tifa and Vincent were the first, but still no sign of Red XIII, or Nanaki.  
  
"Cloud, why don't you go look for Red?"  
  
Cloud... In this last year, he had been searching for answers about her...  
  
The Promised Land, the Cetra, Original Crisis...  
  
With Vincen't help, he could only find clues to the real Promised Land:  
  
A land where the Cetra can live in peace and harmony with the Planet.  
  
He needed to bring Aeris back....  
  
"...did you say something, Tifa?"  
  
Vincent sighed, and got up.  
  
"Forget it, Cloud."  
  
Vincent went to check on Red, leaving Cloud and Tifa alone. It wasn't the first time he tried to put those two together, but it was no good, they remained silent all the time:  
  
Cloud thinking about Aeris, and Tifa afraid of showing her true feelings.  
  
"I don't like to wait. I wish they could teleport here in a flash."  
  
"Maybe it's possible, Cloud. Nothing's impossible."  
  
"Your right. You, for instance."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yeah. Who could have thought you could be a great cooker?"  
  
"Why you!..."  
  
She wasn't that angry has she appeared. In fact, she smiled a bit, since he was joking with her, something they didn't do for some time now.  
  
"You were right Vincent, they can't be left alone for 10 sec, and their fighting already."  
  
"RED!!!!"  
  
Red didn't changed a bit, but now he looked more mature and decided, like a good lider should be.  
  
"Cloud, Tifa, it's so good to see you again."  
  
"Same feeling, Red. By the way, how are things here?"  
  
"Well Cloud, the damage caused by the wave was minimal. Midgar was really the only place with severe damage."  
  
"This is all nice, but where are the others?"  
  
"Shit, i don't remember you being so bitchy, Vince!"  
  
Cpt. Cid Highwind. Same clothes, same smart mouth, same trademark cigarettes.  
  
"Cid, how ya doing?"  
  
"Same as a year ago, strong as a fucking Behemoth! You guy's seem to be in good shape too!"  
  
"Cid, did you brought the others?"  
  
"Of course, you can alway's count with the Captain to take care of shit like this!"  
  
"Who you calling shit, you damn foo?!"  
  
"Barret!!!"  
  
"Hey Tifa! How ya doin, girl?"  
  
Barret had a new hand, and was wearing a clean suit that looked a little like the one Vincent had, but he was the same warm-hearted Barret Wallace.  
  
"I heard you rebuilded Corel. Good work."  
  
"Thanks Cloud, the money really helped. And i couldn't do it without my partner!! Hey, what's the hold up, Reeve?! Get your butt over here!"  
  
There he was, the former Shinra executive Reeve, known to all as the creator of Caith Sith. They didn't seen him for a while, but he looked alright.  
  
"Cloud, Tifa, Vincent, Red XIII... How you doing?"  
  
"Reeve? What happened to Caith Sith?"  
  
"Oh, i didn't tell you before, but Caith Sith has been mass-produced, and he helps in the digging of coal in Corel!! All thanks to Reeve!!"  
  
"Well, i didn't have anywhere to go, so i decided to live near the place where we all met for the first time, the Gold Saucer."  
  
"That thing is still open?!"  
  
"People are going there day by day, and if you like, i still have my sources there...I can get you all a job there!"  
  
"Damn! If i didn't changed my looks, i could have go to work in the Hotel."  
  
"Too bad Vince, but don't fret yet!!!"  
  
That voice... Yuffie Kisaragi, the spoiled brat of the group. In the end, she gave all her money to the people who got homeless after Meteor. She just wanted the materia.  
  
"Yuffie, you have grown up, but you still haven't changed a bit."  
  
"Ha ha ha! Didn't you tell them, Cid?!"  
  
"Tell what?"  
  
"Oh yeah! Yuffie made Wutai a giant empire again! It covers the whole frickin island now!!!!"  
  
"Congratulations, Yuffie. What if we sign a friendly pact between Cosmo Canyon and Wutai?"  
  
"You serious Red?!?!?! That would be soo cool!"  
  
"Well, here we are together again!"  
  
"No, were not."  
  
Cloud looked at the sun, and once again his heart only thought about the Cetra girl who saved them all. It wasn't easy to live with that pain on his heart.  
  
Tifa and the others suddenly were quiet, quickly understanding the ex-SOLDIER.  
  
"Cloud, i've been wanting to tell you something for some time now."  
  
"What is it, Red? Is it about the Cetra?"  
  
"The Cetra, but not only the Cetra. About Jenova, Sephiroth...."  
  
Cloud was surprised. He and Vincent spent a whole year searching for tracks of the Cetra, but nothing they found was useful.  
  
"Well, tell me Red!!!! What is it??"  
  
Red XIII sitted, looking at the horizon, and then, after a moment of reflection, he spoke:  
  
"The Ancient Manuscripts. They have all the answers we searched for a long time..."  
  
"Ancient Manuscripts? What are those?"  
  
"Something very important, Barret... Something that goes beyond our comprehension."  
  
"Tell us more, Red."  
  
"The Ancient Manuscripts have records and premonitions made by the Cetra before Jenova arrived. They are really old, and translating them was a difficult task...."  
  
"Translating them? You have them?"  
  
"Let me finish, Cid. The Cetra predicted that they would all die one day, with the arrival of Jenova. So, a profecy was made and written in the Manuscripts...  
  
This seems very weird, but they predicted Aeris death and Sephiroth's madness."  
  
"What?! How?! Sephiroth wasn't a Cetra?! The human's didn't appears till much later, right?"  
  
"Cloud, there's much more than that. For instance, Weapon and Jenova.  
  
Weapon are not creatures created by the Planet. They... they are... Cetra that received powers from the Planet!"  
  
"That can't be!"  
  
"Weird..."  
  
"And the Weapons we fought were just puppets, clones from the original Weapons.  
  
The Cetra knew that Jenova would come, and all the situation that it would cause, so they wanted to fight Jenova to avoid it all...Shinra, Sephiroth, Meteor...  
  
In conclusion, Aeris death and Sephiroth's as well are part of a greater event, something that surpasses Meteor and Holy."  
  
"That seems bad news. I see shit coming..."  
  
"They called it...The Second Return."  
  
"What's that, some war or something?"  
  
"No Cloud, it's something worse, or better...  
  
The purpose of the Second Return is to Jenova's first son, Sephiroth, to return to the Planet, and merge with an entity called Orochi."  
  
"What?! Sephiroth's coming back?!?! We gotta kill him again, that deepshit!!"  
  
"Cid, calm down! Tell us more about this Orochi, Red."  
  
"Orochi is a life form that was born at the same time that the Planet did. Orochi is, by all means, were we are all born, and were one day we will all return."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"That's right. If Sephiroth returns and contacts with Orochi, the Second Return will happen. According to the Manuscripts, the souls of all living beings will separate from their bodies, and merge with Orochi. Then, it is the Carrier's decision on what to do."  
  
"Who's the Carrier?"  
  
"I don't know, nor what's his relation with all of this. The Carrier will decide on either making a new world, a new beggining, a new world of hapiness through Orochi, or to become the bringer of death to us all. And that is that."  
  
"...Are you sure this is true?"  
  
"Yuffie, my sources aren't very reliable, but they had solid proofs."  
  
"Sources?"  
  
"The Turks themselves."  
  
"What?! Those punk asses are still alive?!"  
  
"Yes. At this moment, their in Junon, renting a boat to go to the City of the Ancients.  
  
I believe that we can find our answers there.  
  
Oh, i forgot about something. Jenova wasn't the only of it's kind."  
  
"There are more?!"  
  
"Counting Jenova, they are 12. The Cetra called them Angels, and the second one is bound to appears in a week from now."  
  
"So? Well fight it!!"  
  
"It's not that easy, Vincent. These are giant monsters were talking about. We have only one defense against them, thanks to the Shinra."  
  
"What do they have to do with this?"  
  
"First of all, Yuffie, you should know that the war against Wutai wasn't because of just power, but also for knowledge. Old Shinra believed that in Wutai lied clues to the secret of the original Weapons, but he didn't get anything."  
  
"Bastards..."  
  
"Red, tell us! What are the original Weapons?!"  
  
"I believe they are like living mechanic organisms, covered by a special armor that allowed the Cetra to pilot them. The Weapon Units location are unknow, but Reno believes they are in the City of the Ancients."  
  
"What if he finds them?"  
  
"First, he can't do much. The Cetra also made special modifications that only certain people can pilot the Weapon. This person needs to have a high syncronization with the Weapon to pilot it, or else he or she would become insane, or worse: They could die of rejection."  
  
Yuffie, picturing the whole deal, throwed up her lunch.  
  
It was all too sudden. They had their lives upside down by Jenova and Sephiroth, and know they had to face more and worse than those two?  
  
"Red, do you think we are the pilots?"  
  
"Some of us may be, but the Manuscripts aren't too precise. However, we still need to find GeoFront."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"GeoFront is the last bastion of Humanity, as the Manuscripts say. It's an impregnable fortress, where the Weapons are."  
  
"So, the Turks believe GeoFront is in the City?"  
  
"Yes. But they won't be able to do anything without the pilots of Weapon."  
  
"Well, this shit is bad enough, and i think we should go all see what those punks are up too. All to the Highwind!!!!"  
  
"What about lunch?!"  
  
"Forget the damn lunch Reeve, well eat a sandwich on the way!"  
  
Cloud's thoughts were only one: What were they doing?  
  
What was their purpose?  
  
And... Who was this Carrier?  
  
Tifa noticed this, and walked up to him.  
  
"Are you worried, Cloud? Don't be."  
  
"...Why do you say that? Were gonna battle once again."  
  
"Who knows? Perhaps well just need to find the pilots..."  
  
"Tifa, you didn't notice, but i understanded by Red's way of talking that we were the pilots, all right. But...you know... what does this have to do with Aeris?"  
  
"...Why don't you ask Red?"  
  
"Yeah, i problably will. C'mon Tifa."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
Tifa started to cry. She knew in that exactly moment Cloud only saw her as a childhood friend and combat buddy, and nothing else. Cloud's heart belonged to the last survivor of the race that was leading them to their deaths...  
  
Five minutes later, they were going towards the City of the Ancients.  
  
(City of the Ancients)  
  
"Rude, they were right... old man Shinra was right..."  
  
"Reno, do you realize what we are looking at now?!"  
  
"Yes, Elena, i do: The one who will take our lives after the 11 are dead... Our real mother..."  
  
"Orochi...It's here."  
  
TERMINAL JITA: ACESS FORBIDDEN.  
  
NEON CETRA SEPHIROTIC: GEOFRONT STRAIGTH AHEAD.  
  
All of them were particulary nervous on the Highwind's bridge.  
  
After all, a year of peace had been passed with joy and hapiness, and now everything was about to fall.  
  
However, two of these people were more worried, Cloud and Tifa.  
  
Cloud was thinking on how they could be the pilots of the Weapons, and fight the Angels was another problem.  
  
Tifa didn't care about this new situation. She just wanted to have Cloud's attention...  
  
"Cloud?..."  
  
"Yes, Tifa?"  
  
"Did you asked Red about..."  
  
"I did, and he said he didn't want to think the worse...."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"I wish i could know..."  
  
"What the fuck?! We are getting a strange signal from the mountain!"  
  
"Can you pinpoint it?"  
  
"Who the fuck you think i am, Reeve?! Of course i know! It's from the City."  
  
"Reno?"  
  
"This is the Turks. Can you read us, Highwind?"  
  
"Loud and clear, deepshit! Over."  
  
"Hello to you too, Cid. Red XIII, we have found it. Come to the City, and well show it."  
  
"Wait! Reno! Damn...."  
  
"What the hell is going on, Red ? Why are you doing plans with the damn Turks?!"  
  
"Barret, calm down. I believe Red has his motives, and i trust him."  
  
"Thanks Cloud."  
  
"Enough talk, when are we landing?"  
  
"ASAP. And we should be ready for everything. Everything."  
  
"I agree with Cloud. Yuffie, could you please let my leg go?"  
  
"I'm sick, waaaahhhhhhhhh...."  
  
(GeoFront)  
  
"Rude, can you work with this?"  
  
"...No."  
  
"Damn, your really uselless. Elena?"  
  
"I think i can put the computers to work, but i can't say much for the rest."  
  
"I guess we will need their help..."  
  
"Reno, they are the pilots, right?"  
  
"That's what i think... It's funny, i think i will have to trust them after all."  
  
"Well, if we want to destroy the Angels, we need the Weapons."  
  
"Brilhant conclusion, Dr. Elena ! "  
  
"Rude, let's go receive them. And remember, both of you! Not a word about Terminal Jita! Not even Red XIII!"  
  
"...We should maximise security there."  
  
"Good idea Rude. Elena, see you in a while."  
  
Meanwhile, the ex-AVALANCHE members were entering the City of the Ancients.  
  
A year ago, they had follow Aeris and Sephiroth's tracks there, and saw the tragic event that was Aeris death, slain by Sephiroth.  
  
Cloud's heart suffers deeply, but so as the others, for she had given up her life to summon Holy...  
  
"So... Where to now?"  
  
"Shit!!! We shouldn't have trusted those fucking Turks!!"  
  
"Cid, please calm down. They are just waiting for us."  
  
"Red, why don't you tell us what have you dealed with the Turks?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"He hasn't dealed anything, Tifa."  
  
Reno and Rude of the Turks. They didn't changed much for the year that passed, but what really was strange was the relaxing way Red XIII and Reno talked to each other.  
  
"Reno, show us the entrance."  
  
"OK, let's go. Oh, i'm sorry, how are you all?"  
  
"What are you up to, Reno? How much do you know about this Profecy, the Ancient Manuscripts..."  
  
Reno smiled.  
  
"I know enough, Reeve."  
  
"Reno! I still didn't forgot what you and Shinra did to the people of the slums, a year ago! You hear me, foo?!"  
  
"Barret... Do you really want to compare the people that died in Sector 5 with the people that died with Meteor, Holy and the Lifestream? How much people returned to the Planet?"  
  
"Grrrr!!!!!!!"  
  
"Barret, calm down. We have a bigger crisis at hands."  
  
"...Next week, we can all die. Or we can fight to the end."  
  
Rude's words were true. They didn't want to die without fighting, or let all of Humanity be destroyed by some ancient Profecy.  
  
They followed the Turks to an underground tunnel that was deeper than the place where Aeris had been praying.  
  
And suddenly, they didn't want to believe it:  
  
GeoFront didn't seemed to be builded in a time were the Cetra were the only on the Planet...  
  
It was truly a fortress, a last bastion...  
  
"It can't be...How?"  
  
"Welcome to GeoFront, AVALANCHE."  
  
They felt amazed by the magnificent structure, hidden beneath the City, on the underground of the Northern Continent.  
  
But questions quickly jumped to some of AVALANCHE's members, specially Cid and Vincent. How could Cetra build something so advanced?...  
  
"Some of you may think on how could the Cetra build such an advanced structure. Right?"  
  
"Yeah, i was thinking that, you red-haired punk! Aren't you setting us a trap or something?"  
  
"I don't think so. They could have killed us by now..."  
  
"I don't want to do such a thing. No, although we were enemies in the past, now we must fight together for a cause...."  
  
"That doesn't sound like a Turk talking."  
  
Tifa knew that, exactly. Turks were mercenaries, and they fight for only two things: To save their butt, and money.  
  
Reno and Rude continued their walk towards the main room, were the biggest computer in the world was.  
  
"Holy shit, foo! That's one big computer!!"  
  
"Guess who's fixing it..."  
  
"AAAHHHH! You could have knocked!"  
  
"Where would we knock, you propeller head? How's things?"  
  
"Nice. The diagnostic programs, communications, and some artilhery pinpoints are online now."  
  
"What about the Tactical Offense Mode?"  
  
"I need more people to help it fix it outside."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'll explain. You see, this is where we control everything with the Weapon's, the Angels, the pilots... But we need specialists on those fields to help us."  
  
"I understand now, Red. You want us to be controlling this with the Turks. Am i right?"  
  
"What?! But we don't know anything about this?!"  
  
"Reeve, it's not that complicated. Our problem is staff, a good one. So..."  
  
"So?..."  
  
"Cloud, i propose an alliance to fight Weapon and prevent the Second Return!"  
  
Cloud couldn't be more surprised. He knew that it wasn't easy to trust Reno that simple.  
  
But AVALANCHE were waiting for his call. He had the final call... 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Here it is, 2nd part of my story. Sorry about the lack of this space on the first chapter, my first submitted work:)  
  
Well, 2nd chapter. Enjoy!! And R&R!!  
  
All characters belong to their respective owners.  
  
NEON CETRA SEPHIROTIC: TRUST   
  
"..."  
  
That was Cloud's answer. What was he supposed to say? "Yeah, let's kill them all!",   
  
"Hell no!!", "I can't fight anymore"...  
  
"They are all counting on you, Mr. First Class SOLDIER."  
  
"Shut up, Reno. This is Cloud's decision, foo!"  
  
"Let's do it."  
  
"Cloud?"  
  
Cloud had a deciding look on his face. Reno was smiling, and Red had a satisfactory look on his face.  
  
"Reno, we will help you with your plan, altough i find it very hard to believe you are worried with the future of the Planet."  
  
"Ok, follow me then."  
  
Barret got a hold of Cloud before heading to the control room of GeoFront.  
  
"Barret?"  
  
"A year ago, you were as worried with the Planet has Reno his. Remember?"  
  
"Yeah...Things change, Barret. We gotta move on with our lives, and this End of the World prediction, and Second Return thing is making me nuts."  
  
"Yeah, i'm not the religious type too."  
  
They both followed Reno and Rude to the room where they would be working for the next months.  
  
After a careful studied plan, they distributed places among them.  
  
"Alright, let me see this, Reno: So, me and Reno will be Commander and sub Commander. Rude will be the Chief of security in GeoFront. You know what to do, right?"  
  
"I know my task."  
  
"Good. Elena is our head technician. She will surveil everything on ARGO."  
  
Vincent lifted his head."  
  
"ARGO?"  
  
"Yes, GeoFront his controlled by it. Only i can enter inside it and fix it, it's quite a piece of art."  
  
Vincent thought: "How can she know everything about something just discovered?..."  
  
"Let us proceed. Now, we will need someone to report the condition and combat status of pilots and Weapons. Cid will take care of the Weapons in battle."  
  
Cid lighted a cigar and smoked it.  
  
"How the hell am i supposed to do that?!"  
  
"You have all equipment at your disposal, and..."  
  
"No, no, not that! I don't know a shit about Weapon! What am i supposed to to when something bad happens?!"  
  
"That's why we need to discover the Weapon ASAP, so we could study it's pattern, behavior, if it's ready to battle an Angel..."  
  
"I'm supposed to know that in ONE BLOODY WEEK?!?!?! Your a retarded bastard, Reno!"  
  
"Calm down, Cid. I'm sure you will do your best. Besides, Elena is here to help you."  
  
"Ask me anything, alright?"  
  
"Yeah sure, whatever..."  
  
"...And has for the pilot's status in battle, Barret."  
  
"But i got the same problem has Cid, foo! I ain't no technician, i'm just a coal miner!"  
  
"Barret, i trust you will learn on how to do that. Besides, the computers will register the information, you just need to report on every second any change on the pilot. You understand?"  
  
"As in, if he's injured or something?"  
  
"Not just that. His body and mind. Remember everyone, the pilot must be in complete synch with the Weapon, any change and...something horrible may happen."  
  
Yuffie was listening, but something caught her attention. On the other side of the room, she could spot a shadow near the entrance. She backed away from the group, and headed to that direction. Being a ninja had it's advantages.  
  
When she was about to jump to the corner, she noticed something on the air.   
  
"It...smells like...flowers?"  
  
"Something wrong, Yuffie?"  
  
Vincent had caught her off guard, so she screamed.  
  
"AHHHH!!VINCEWHATTHHELLAREYOUDOING!!"  
  
"Sorry about that. Care to join us?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Red had given Reeve the job of taking care of the weapons for Weapon to use on-site.  
  
Reeve decided to use the mass-produced Caith Sith's to build them in key points of the Planet.  
  
"What about us four?"  
  
Cloud, Tifa, Vincent and Yuffie remained without a given job.  
  
Reno decided to talk.  
  
"Cloud and all of you will spend this week giving the news to the Planet. People must know what will happen. Also, we need to gather experts to aid Cid and Barret, and to maintain GeoFront."  
  
Tifa was shocked, so say the less. They were going to spread the news about another Armaggedon?!  
  
"In one week? How?"  
  
"We have repaired the Gelnika and you can use it. Were all counting on you."  
  
Cloud then spoke:  
  
"Who is going to search for Weapon?"  
  
Rude then broke the silence.  
  
"Our apprentice."  
  
AVALANCHE spoke at the same time.  
  
"APPRENTICE?!"  
  
"You thought we were the only ones? Guess again. He returned some time ago, after we ordered him to start the search."  
  
Yuffie gave her best smile and asked:  
  
"And where is he now?"  
  
"Right here, ninja girl."  
  
At the sound of that voice, they all turned to the entrance to see a well built young man, about 18, dressed with the Turk's trademark suit and smiling back. He had hair up to his shoulders, black raven hair and brown eyes. Yuffie was stunned with his figure, something she didnt' feel for a long time. In fact, she never felted it before.  
  
"What a piece..."  
  
And Tifa overheard her, giggling a bit.  
  
"Never thought you were like that, Yuffie."  
  
"Huh? What did i say?"  
  
The man approached them and saluted Reno and Rude.  
  
"Welcome back, Seth."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"This is our apprentice, Seth. He was trained by the late Tseng, and we continued his work. Seth, you know AVALANCHE."  
  
"Hello everyone. I hope we can work together in peace. Don't bother introducing yourselves, i know each one of you."  
  
Reeve aimed eyes of suspicion towards Reno.  
  
"I was the head of the Midgar Development Department, and never heard of you."  
  
Seth just smiled and answered:  
  
"We worked for Shinra. What else can i say?"  
  
Reeve quickly understood. Indeed, many things were hided from him during the Shinra years... This Seth fellow could be one of them.  
  
Red spoke after a few minutes, after noticing Yuffie staring at Seth with those eyes of her.  
  
"Now, let us begin our work. For the sake of the Planet we must fight the menace!!"  
  
"That's more like it! Let's do it people!"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
Cloud left with Vincent, Tifa and Yuffie, and Seth of course."  
  
"Cloud, follow me. I'll take you to the Gelnika. Use it to go tell everyone. Oh, and i forgot! Please take me to Junon first, some people are helping me search for Weapon."  
  
After taking of, Seth couldn't help noticing the ninja girl staring at him.   
  
"Yuffie?"  
  
Tifa broke her transe and whispered to her.  
  
"He's noticing, you known?"  
  
Yuffie went all red and went to hide in the back room ashamed.  
  
Seth couldn't resist in smiling and said:  
  
"There is no need to be embarassed, but it's rude to stare."  
  
Even Cloud couldn't stop smiling at this remark, Tifa was giggling like mad.  
  
Only Vincent was more interested in this Turk. He had never come across a single file of what was left of the Shinra building that reported the existence of a new Turk beyond Elena.  
  
"There's more to this, i know. But for now, i'll do my job."  
  
The Gelnika headed towards Junon, the sun appearing over the horizon.   
  
END OF CHAPTER 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Another chapter, enjoy!  
  
All characters belong to their respective owners.  
  
NEON CETRA SEPHIROTIC: EMERALD REBORN  
  
"You should start at Kalm and from then just go the same path you went before!"  
  
Night was setting on Junon, where Cloud and the others left Seth to continue his search for the Weapon he believed it was there.  
  
Tifa was sleeping, and Vincent noticed Yuffie did the same, so he thought it was time to have a little talk with Cloud.  
  
"We must talk."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Vincent sitted left of the pilot seat and began his conversation:  
  
"Don't you think this all too farfetched? Look at what Reno and Red are doing:  
  
Finding some type of biological robots for some people to pilot and defeat some monsters who are the same has Jenova...."  
  
"Pretty insane, but i don't have anything to lose."  
  
"What about Tifa? What about our search for the Promised Land?"  
  
Cloud was surprised about Vincent's remark on Tifa.  
  
"Tifa? What do you mean about that?"  
  
"Nothing. Just forget what i said."  
  
Cloud was too tired to argue with Vincent, so he entered the auto-pilot to Kalm and sleeped a little. Vincent did the same.  
  
Back at Junon...  
  
Seth walked down the stairs leading to some underground hangar. Behind him were some grunt-looking men, armed with SOLDIER standard weapons.  
  
"You stay behind, i'll go ahead."  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
Two scientists then lead Seth down the dark abyss, until they reached a door with writing on it.  
  
Seth touched the writing and said:  
  
"IHED-01: ASANYMT"  
  
The scientists were surprised at the reading.  
  
"So, it is indeed in here?"  
  
Seth confirmed it with a shake of his head.  
  
"He is. It's near the place where it's spawn was. Open it up."  
  
"But, what if we trigger something we shouldn't?..."  
  
Seth was showing some anger on his face now."  
  
"You are scientists. You shouldn't be afraid of the unknown, am i right? I guarantee that nothing will happen. It's just a storage for it."  
  
"Well...alright."  
  
They opened the door and Seth opened his eyes wide open at the sight in front of him.  
  
"Emerald..."  
  
Cloud was sleeping peacefully, until something made him wake up. He had heard a voice, somewhat familiar to him...  
  
"A...Aeris?! Are you there?! Where are you?!"  
  
The voice kept calling him, until he saw he wasn't in the Gelnika. He was in a dark cave of sorts, where he could hear a fierce, yet gentle sound.  
  
"The...The sea? Where am i?"  
  
That's when he noticed he wasn't on solid ground. He was floating in the air!  
  
"What!...What's going on with me?! AAAAHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
"Cloud!"  
  
A voice called him, but not the same voice than before. It was a male voice, which he could recognize easily.  
  
"Seth? What are...Where am i?"  
  
"Calm down! You were called to this place, Emerald call...Cloud!!!Wake up!"  
  
Cloud felt like he was drowning in some place, and in front of him was Emerald Weapon, but this one wasn't the bulky, headless green Weapon. It had a human shape, minus the detailed headgear with two piercing eyes and long arms and legs. It was talking with Cloud.  
  
"Your soul his worthy of my power. Although you are a descendant of those who ended my life as a Cetra, i'll give you my power so you can battle those who followed the Crisis. Do you understand?  
  
"Who are you? What do you want from me?"  
  
"It's simple. Your the one who will pilot me in battle against Yhkam."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Yhkam. Angels.Crisis from the sky. Mother of the First Son."  
  
"I...I am..."  
  
Cloud was waking up from the long sleep, with Tifa by his side.  
  
"Cloud! Are you alright?!"  
  
Cloud was shaken up, but he could tell he was not in the Gelnika anymore.  
  
"Tifa... I saw it! Emerald was..."  
  
"We know. Seth took you back here. He told us... Cloud...you are one of the pilots."  
  
"Tifa..."  
  
Cloud rested with Tifa by his side. When he fell asleep, she went to the small room next to the bedroom, it was one of the houses in Kalm.  
  
Vincent asked Tifa about Cloud's situation.  
  
"He is alright. I think he's a little shaken up, but he understood what had happened."  
  
Seth had been sitted next to Yuffie, not bothered by her staring.  
  
"I hope you all understand, Cloud must go back with me to GeoFront so he can make tests with Unit-01, also known as Emerald. Vincent, you take Tifa and Yu..."  
  
"Enough! Who do you think you are, ordering us around?!"  
  
Tifa had suddenly bursted that, problably by the shock of Cloud's new mission.  
  
"I...It was not my intention. I simply wanted to state the situation and a method to perserve it."  
  
"A Turk never excuses himself. Our job is to do what they payed us to do."  
  
"Things changed since you quit, Vincent."  
  
"I didn't quit. I was dispatched by Hojo."  
  
"..."  
  
Yuffie decided to break the silence.  
  
"Ok, Seth is right. We should let Cloud rest and then he should return to GeoFront. We can do the job ourselves, right Vince?"  
  
Vincent was impressed by Yuffie's solution. Of course it was her heart speaking, not her head, but she was right, nonetheless.  
  
"Very well. Take him there, we will continue our mission."  
  
Seth was satisfied, and he also started to feel much close to the anoying ninja girl.   
  
"Ok. Right in the morning, we tell Cloud."  
  
Next morning, Cloud was explained the next phase of the plan, and he couldn't say no. He had accepted his role in the play, and followed Seth to GeoFront on a Gold Chocobo that belonged to him.  
  
Vincent, Tifa and Yuffie continued their travel.  
  
On GeoFront, Reno was staring in front of "it".   
  
"It is starting. Soon our dream will come true."  
  
"Reno. Seth and Cloud came back. It seems you were right."  
  
"Yes. The Manuscripts were true. Prepare everything for the tests and Emerald's arrival!"  
  
"Right."  
  
Cloud was being taken inside a capsule of sorts, big enough for a man to fit in.   
  
Elena was explaing the procedures to him.  
  
"The capsule will be injected on Emerald's cerebral cortex. When all systems are up, you will be able to take these commands and operate it. Remember to maintain yourself calm and relaxed when we hook up, so you can have a good compability rate. Well, good luck!"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The capsule was then injected, and the lid closed.  
  
Elena was now taking control.  
  
"Alright, turn systems on. Cid?"  
  
"All ok."  
  
"Barret?"  
  
"Spiky's cool."  
  
"Alright, turn it on!"  
  
Emerald's eyes lit up, and Cloud did has well. He felt like he was Weapon, and vice-versa. A feeling of calmness rided on the capsule.  
  
"Show me your power then..."  
  
END OF CHAPTER. 


End file.
